Love through time
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: The fourth shinobi war is over. Madara have defeated everyone, there is only one way left to go. with their last strength, Tsunade and Naruto send Sakura to the past to change everything. Can Sakura go through the third shinobi war to protect her home and prevent the fourth shinobi war. Maybe with some help from a certain blonde shinobi she might be able to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Love through time

**Summary; The fourth shinobi war was over, Madara had defeated everyone. There was only one way to go. With their last strength, Tsunade and Naruto sends Sakura back to the past, to change everything. To save the future from falling into darkness. Can Sakura go through the third shinobi war to save her home and prevent the fourth war? Maybe with some help from a certain blonde she might be able to do it**

**Authors note: yeah, a new story also MInatoxSakura paring. I just can't help it. They are so cute together. I hope you'll enjoy and like this story**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

**Prologue **

There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. People she knew and didn't know. However it doesn't matter because they all had one same goal; to defeat Madara and Obito. Nevertheless it failed.

Madara had killed all the kages, Tsunade-sama was lucky to be still alive. However she was dying slowly. Sakura was beside her master, tears shed.

Tsunade smiled a weak smile

"Don't cry Sakura, it doesn't suit you at all"

Sakura sobbed but smiled a weak smile

"Please Tsunade-sama don't speak more than you need."

Then she felt another presence behind her.

Turning around Sakura saw Naruto, beaten, blood all over himself.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

Naruto grinned "Don't worry Sakura everything will be all right"

Sakura shake her head "No it won't we lost the battle, everyone is dead"

Tears fall to the ground and Naruto shakily walked to her side, wrapped his still working arm around her shoulders.

"It's not over Sakura-Chan there is still a chance"

Tsunade sat up looking at Naruto. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Sakura, Naruto is right, there is still a chance, but it's very dangerous."

Sakura looked confused "What?"

"Time travel" Naruto said serious.

Sakura looked at him surprised.

"We'll send you back into the past, you must change everything Sakura. To save the future you have to."

"Wait you sending me to the past?"

"You're the only one I trust with this task Sakura and you are in better shape than anyone here, who is still alive fighting."

"Baa-Chan, we have to hurry, Madara and Obito is getting closer"

Tsunade nodded and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Be careful and don't be afraid for anything, promise me that if you meet someone special don't be afraid to love that person"

"Unless it's Orochimaru" Naruto joked laughing, seeing Sakura cringe at the name.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good, if you must, show your memories for the Hokage in that time you will arrival. Tell him what he needs to know"

Sakura nodded and both Naruto and Tsunade started doing hand seals.

A bright light shinned up the dark sky and the last thing Sakura saw, it was how Naruto and Tsunade and in the background Madara and Obito arriving.

TBC

**Short I know but hey, it's only the prologue so it's allowed to be short. I might change the summary later I don't know, but you can tell me if you like it or not. I hope you like it. Please give me reviews people I really need it. **

**See you in the next chapter where Sakura's adventure in the past begins **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love through time

**Authors note: well thank you all who have given me reviews on the prologue. This chapter will be longer so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer; we all know who own Naruto right? And that person isn't me unfortunately.**

**Arriving to the past!**

Sakura groaned, the pain in her head was terrible. Trying open her eyes, Sakura tried to move.

"Where the hell I am?" She muttered. The only thing that she saw trees.

_So the jutsu Tsunade-sama and Naruto used really worked? I am really in the past now?"_

Trying to sit up, Sakura looked at her wounds. She had some serious wounds which needed, be healed or the wound would be infected.

Reaching down to her leg, Sakura tried to heal the wound herself but couldn't, she hadn't enough of charka to heal herself.

Her head started to spin making her dizzy, Sakura closed her eyes, failing to notice the presence of another shinobi close by.

Open her eyes she found herself looking at an ANBU.

"Who are you?"

Sakura was about answer when she started to lose conscious.

"Hey" the ANBU said, but caught her.

Two another ANBU landed beside him.

"Should we take her with us back to the village? The wounds she has looked serious"

"We take her to the hospital and rapport to the Hokage."

Sarutobi was working on some paperwork when the ANBU come to leave the rapport of the unknown girl that they found in the forest not too far from the entrance of Konoha.

Sarutobi frowned but had dismissed them. He decided to go to visit the woman in the hospital.

Coming in at the hospital, Sarutobi saw his own student Tsunade coming out from a room.

"Hello Tsunade looked up, taken by surprise.

"Sensei?! Are you here for the woman the ANBU come in with?"

Sarutobi nodded. "how is she?"

"She is awake, I told her, that you would have a talk with her."

Sarutobi nodded and walked into the room.

When he come in he saw the woman was sitting up looking through the window, but hearing the door open she had turned her focus on him.

"Hello" the woman looked chocked but she remained calm.

"Hello Hokage-sama"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling good now"

"That's great to know, even it would be better for me to know who you are. The ANBU who found you told me you had a Konoha headband but I have never seen you around"

"That's true Hokage-sama, but what I am about to tell you might sound hard to believe but I swear it's the truth. I wish no harm to the Konoha or its people"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Perhaps we should have this talk in my office if you agree?"

"I think it's better that way sir" Sakura agreed.

Right then Tsunade comes in.

"Hey you, how are you doing?"

"I'm better thank you"

"Tsunade, was her wounds serious?" Sarutobi asked. Tsunade shake her head.

"Nothing I couldn't heal. I come to tell you, you're free to leave the hospital"

Sakura smiled, happy to see her master alive and safe.

"Well then, maybe you should get changed to another clothes and come with me to my office so we can have a talk"

Sakura nodded and Sarutobi walked out, to let Sakura get changed.

Sakura walked out seeing the Hokage talking to Tsunade, most of the nurses and doctors greeted the Hokage.

Sakura walked up to them.

"Now then let's go"

"Hai"

They walked to the Hokage tower. Sakura was bit nervous. Hokage might not even believe her but then she would let him see her memories.

She hoped that they wouldn't meet any one on their way to his office but so much for her luck.

Just as they was about to walk into his office they were stopped.

"Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi turned around, and Sakura did it as well, only to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. With him was three kids standing behind him.

A girl, a boy with goggles and another boy with silver hair and mask.

_That must Kakashi-sensei's team and then that means that man is Minato Namikaze, future Yondaime Hokage._

"Hello Minato, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, you summoned us?"

"Right, I did" Sarutobi glanced at Sakura.

"Minato would you and your team mind to wait a moment. Something like an emergency have come up and I need have a talk with this young lady" Sarutobi said and looked at Sakura.

Minato and his team looked and saw Sakura.

"Of course Hokage-sama we'll wait" Minato said smiling.

"Who is she?" The boy with goggles said.

"Obito!" The girl scolded him. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Now, then shall we?" He walked into his office Sakura followed him and closed the door after her.

"Please take a seat"

"Thank you" Sakura said and sat down and take a deep breath.

"Now, then would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Sakura sir… Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama, I know what I'm about to tell you won't sound real and I understands you won't believe me but just please listen what I am about to tell you. You can even go through my memories if you don't believe me. However the information I about to tell is S-ranked and must stay between you and I"

Sarutobi frowned but nodded

"Of course I will listen to you Sakura and if you are willing to let me see your memories then I will do so"

With that Sarutobi activated soundproof seals in his office so no one would hear them.

"now, the reason I had a headband from Konoha is I am a shinobi from Konoha but not from this time, I was sent here from the future"

Sarutobi looked at her in disbelief and Sakura continued.

"The reason I was sent here is to change the past so the future I came from won't happen."

"What happen in the future?" Sarutobi asked.

"We were in war, all the shinobi nations against one man. Uchiha Madara. Madara declared the fourth shinobi war to get the remaining Jinchuriki. There was only two left for him to get to summon the Juubi. At the beginning I thought maybe there was a chance for us to defeat Madara but our hopes was crushed when he summon Juubi and killed almost everyone. All Kages expect of Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade had been killed. So she and a friend to me sent me here"

Sarutobi looked shocked but calmed down.

"Sakura would you mind if I saw through your memories?"

"Do so" Sarutobi walked up to Sakura and started do hand seals and put his hand on her head.

He saw when Tsunade started to train Sakura. The day Tsunade becomes the Godaime Hokage, the war against Akatsuki, pain.

He saw when Sakura approached Sasuke who tried to kill her.

He saw his village prepared for another war.

The battle started. He saw the deaths of her beloved ones. And the last was of Tsunade and Naruto sending her back into the past.

Sarutobi moved away his hand from her head, looked shocked and felt sadness for her.

"I believe you Sakura. Seeing your memories was, proof enough for me. And I'm sorry for your losses."

Sakura dried her eyes. "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Now, you're going need somewhere to live. I have an apartment you can have. Here are the keys" Sarutobi gave her the keys.

"And of course money to food."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama"

"I should be the one thanking not you. You come here will do good things for the future."

Sakura smiled "You might be right sir"

"now, I'll make up a story for you"

Sakura nodded

"You're dismissed, I'll summon you when I know what to do with you"

Sakura nodded and left the office. Sarutobi sighed.

_Poor girl, I just hope everything will be all right, she have a big task to do._

Sakura walked out from the office and walked through the corridor. She saw Minato and his team sitting, waiting to meet the Hokage. The boy with goggles looked up and saw her leaving the office.

"Hey, serious who is that girl?"

His team looked up and saw Sakura go through the door leaving them in the room.

"Well, how should we know Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, do you know who was that?" The girl asked. Minato frowned and shake his head.

Team Minato walked into the hokage.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, but it was important to talk with Sakura-san first" Sarutobi said.

"Yeah but who is she? I have never seen her around" Obito said crossing his arms.

"perhaps the reason you haven't seen her is because she just come back from a long term mission. She had been giving a position in a small village, a bit from Konoha to stay and help the people. Sakura is a skilled medic ninja and because the people of that small village were sick, Sakura stayed there to help so much she could. So I let her stay there for a while"

"Oh" Obito said nothing more.

Rin eyes lighten up.

"She is a medic ninja?"

Sarutobi looked over at Rin almost knowing already.

"Yes, can it be you want some help with your medical training?"

Rin blushed which gave Sarutobi the answer.

"Well, what do you say Minato? Want another on your team, at least for a while? I guess Sakura would be able to improve Rin skills with medic"

Minato smiled "That's sounds great, to be honest, I haven't been able to help Rin so much with her training"

" ?"

An ANBU appeared

"Get me the girl who was here earlier"

Without any word the ANBU disappeared and it didn't take ten minutes Sakura was back in the office.

Sakura come in looking confused seeing Minato and his team there.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sakura, let me introduce you, knowing you don't know them, this is Namikaze Minato and his team. I have a task for you."

Sakura blinked "So quick?"

Sarutobi chuckled "indeed, you'll be joining this team for a while. Rin here is a medic ninja, but she need help to improve her skills and I think you're the right person for that, what do you say?"

Sakura fall in deep thoughts, she had not much choice now had she? In order prevent Obito from joining Madara, she needs to be with the team on that mission and this would help her go get there.

"I think its sound like great idea Hokage-sama" Sakura answered.

Sarutobi relaxed nodded.

"I think this will be good for you, considering after all what you have been through" Sarutobi said giving her 'that' look.

Sakura said nothing only nodded.

"Great, unless you have anything else you want to bring up Sakura, you're dismissed"  
Sakura nodded and was about to leave when Minato spoke up.

"Sakura-san would you mind to wait till we are finished here? need speak about few things with you"

Sakura tensed but relaxed "Sure" Sakura walked out leaving team Minato and the Hokage alone in the office.

Minato and his team turned their attention to the Hokage.

"I wanted to inform you that in three days you will go on a mission"

TBC

Hope you like it and you'll give review


	3. Chapter 3

Love through time

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura was bored. She looked at the wall, then at the floor and then at her feet.

Sure she had patient but being with Naruto, she easier got impatient and bored.

Glancing at the door to Hokage's office, Sakura sighed.

"What's taking them so long?" She muttered. Then the door opened and team Minato come out.

Minato saw Sakura sitting and waiting.

Sarutobi come out as well and saw her sitting there.

"Sorry to make you wait Sakura" Sarutobi said.

Sakura looked up smiling. "Don't worry I'm fine"

"Now… please take care of each other and don't try kill anyone Sakura"

Sakura looked offended "Did you just offend me Hokage-sama because you should know I wouldn't kill from the village"

"I know but I also know you got the same temper as your sensei, Tsunade only that makes me worried about these kids"

Sakura frowned "I so feel insulted right now…"

Sarutobi laughed, making Sakura glare at the Hokage.

Minato sensing the tension decided to break it.

"So, Sakura-san… I hope to see you at the training tomorrow."

"Sure when?"

"Six A.M."

Sakura looked at him and nodded "okay, I'll be there"

Kakashi looked at her.

"I bet she will be late"

Sakura glared at the mini version of her former teacher.

_You'll go to pay for that brat…_

"Kakashi Don't says such thing" Minato scolded his student.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, she is just an ordinary, just a medic ninja"

Sakura felt her patient reaching her limit and was about show him just how 'ordinary' medic ninja she was.

_I'm going slowly torture him tomorrow making him beg and cry like a crybaby_

Sarutobi saw the look Sakura had and now he feared for Kakashi's life. Sakura had the same look as Tsunade had when she is about to beat up Jiraiya.

"Maybe it's time for you to leave" Sakura collected herself and calmed down.

"Sure, see you all tomorrow"

With that Sakura left.

"Minato?"

Minato and his student looked at the Hokage.

"Yes?"

"I fear that at the end of tomorrow, you'll have one student less"

Minato frowned

"She wouldn't…"

"Don't be too sure, she has been trained by Tsunade herself, and got the same temper. And you know what happen to Jiraiya when Tsunade become pissed off at him."

Kakashi huffed

"I'm not afraid of her. I bet, I can beat her easily, she is just a medic ninja"

Obito grinned at the thought Sakura beating Kakashi.

"You're so in for it! She's going to kill you!"

Obito laughed, looking forward tomorrow's training.

Rin looked uncertain and Minato was worried if the Hokage was right about him having one student less after tomorrow's training.

Sakura arrived to her new apartment. She had brought food on her way to her new home.

She gritted her teeth. She hadn't expected Kakashi would be so annoying. Just like a certain Uchiha, Kakashi in this time acted like he was the best of the team.

"I'm so enjoying while I'll make him suffer tomorrow."

Sakura put the food in its place. Sakura shivered, it was cold in the apartment.

Sakura sat at the window watching the people walking at the streets.

She had no idea how to change the past to save the future.

"What do I need to change and which things should I keep the same?"

Sakura closed her eyes; in her mind she could see all her friends.

The girls, the boys and her former teacher.

Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi-sensei

Then she saw Naruto, a Naruto who wasn't injured or close to die any moment.

A happy and carefree Naruto, a boy who become just like a brother to her

And now he was dead.

Tears landed on the cold floor.

Since she arrived to the past, Sakura let the tears out. No one hearing or see her in her weak moment.

Next day

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, hearing her alarm. Reaching out to turn off her clock, Sakura groaned. It was early but she needed, get up or she would be late.

"Why have training so early, not even Kakashi-sensei had so early training, Getting up from the comfy bed, Sakura get herself ready for today's training with Minato and his team.

An hour later, Sakura was at the training ground, feeling nostalgic, it was the same training ground her team in the future used.

Sakura smiled a soft smile closing her eyes. She was sitting under a tree waiting at the others to come.

Soon she heard voices coming closer. Sakura open her eyes and saw blonde hair far and two kids approaching the training grounds.

"_now, how to make him suffer?"_

Sakura smirked when Kakashi looked surprised seeing her waiting on them.

"How long have you been here?"

Sakura smirked "Good morning to you too brat"

Kakashi glared at her, which Sakura only continued smirking.

"Good morning Sakura-sensei" Rin said.

"Finally someone who knows how greet someone. Good morning Rin, Minato-san"

Minato flinched, which make Sakura laugh inside.

"_huh, not comfortable with someone being so formal with you? You better get used to it Yondaime-sama"_

"Please, just call me 'Minato' no need to be so formal"

"_yet"_ Sakura thought smugly but nodded.

"All right, hey where is the third student of yours?"

Minato smiled a small smile "He will come soon enough"

Kakashi snorted "why bother to wait on him sensei? He is always late, he is ruining our time to train"

"_YOU are so not much better in the future, making your own students wait hours for you to train"_

"Well we can start a bit while we are waiting for Obito to come."

Sakura nodded and looked at Rin, who looked hopeful at her.

"_Well she is exited to start training"_

Then Sakura felt another presence approaching them.

"it seems your student is about to arrive Minato looked up and true to her words, Obito arrived just in that moment.

"Sorry for being late, my family had a meeting and I was forced to attend on that."

Sakura nodded but turned to Rin.

"now then Rin, what do you say we start do some training?"

"Hai Sakura-sensei!"

An hour later Sakura watched how Rin healed an injured animal. She could tell the girl was pushing herself hard to prove herself to Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"_Just like me when I started to train with Tsunade-sama"_

Sakura could hear the boys sparring with each other, sometimes she heard Obito curse at Kakashi.

"You're doing fine Rin, no need to push yourself, let's take a short break"

"Hai Sakura-sensei"

Rin stopped, and Sakura could tell Rin was exhausted already; she wasn't used to train so intensive.

"Sakura-sensei? May I ask you something?"

Sakura looked at Rin who looked worried.

"Sure, what is it about?"

Rin blushed, making Sakura frowned.

"Well, have you had a person you really cared about but he doesn't look or pay attention to your feelings?"

Sakura tensed but sighed

"Rin,I will be honest, I can tell you have some feelings for that Kakashi, but trust me, you'll be only wasting your time on him. Why pay all your attention on a guy who doesn't care if you are willing to die for him? I know how your feeling because I have been in the same situation. Forget him Rin and open your eyes there is someone else who truly care about you and he is willing to do anything for you. I can help you to get better, but you must promise me you don't do this training because of Kakashi. You do this for yourself. So you will survive on the battlefield and to save others' lives as well"

Rin looked surprised at Sakura but nodded.

"When you say there is another guy…"

Sakura grinned "I was talking about Obito yes. Unlike Kakashi, who I am will kick some senses later, doesn't care what you do, Obito support you. He is willing to die and kill for you. Sure he might be clumsy and so but hey no one is perfect trust me. Just give Obito a chance."

Rin nodded "I will, now let's continue please"

Sakura grinned "Now that's something I can agree on"

Two hours later

Sakura felt proud over Rin's progress; she is getting better to heal wounds. She can heal almost broken arms.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura grimaced. She hadn't thought Rin would be so nervous to heal her almost broken arm. In the end, the almost broken arm have become, broken so Sakura had healed her own arm.

"Don't worry I am fine now Rin, it's all right to do mistakes sometimes The girls saw Kakashi and Obito still sparring against each other, while Minato were watching over them.

"You two look tired"

Minato said looking at them.

Sakura chuckled "Well what do you expect? It's not easy to do medic training"

Obito and Kakashi stopped their sparring and looked over at the girls.

"Rin are you all right?" Obito asked.

Sakura gave Rin a knowing look, which Rin answered with a nod. She turned to Obito.

"Don't worry I am fine, just tired, thank you for asking Obito looked happy seeing how Rin was smiling towards him.

Sakura smiling, seeing how cute they looked till Kakashi ruined the moment.

"you can't have done much since you started, medic ninja doesn't fight"

Minato was about to say something when Sakura raised her hand stopping him.

"Obito, would you be so kind and come over here and stand with Rin and Minato?"

Obito looked curious but did as he was told

"Why?" He asked when he was standing beside Rin and Minato.

Sakura toke up her glows from her pocket.

"Because I am about to teach your teammate exact how 'weak' a medic ninja can be" Sakura said in a low dangerous voice, while glaring at her future sensei.

"I bet you can't hit me"

"Really? I take that bet, I bet I will, and I have never lose a bet"

She focused her charka to her fist and without any warning, she punched the ground, creating an earthquake and the grounds was destroyed.

Kakashi had lost his balance and fall backwards and were lying on the ground, looking surprised and shocked.

Obito looked at Sakura his eyes widen in shock. Rin looked also surprised and gulped.

Minato was the only one who didn't look surprised. He had guessed, since Sakura had been training with Tsunade, it wouldn't come as a chock for him that she had the monster strength as well. However seeing her in action was surprising; he hadn't actually thought Kakashi would push Sakura to her limit so that she would fight him.

"Now then Kakashi, are you planning to defend yourself or you're going to let me take you down?"

Kakashi grunted but got himself back up on his feet. Sakura smirked; she would enjoy kicking her future sensei's ass. Now she was stronger than him.

Kakashi glared at her with hatred but said nothing, he toke two kunai from his holster and ran forward towards her.

Sakura focused charka in her hands; she would show him what happen when you underestimate a medic ninja, and especially a medic ninja trained by Tsunade, the sanin herself.

Sakura moved backwards, making Kakashi miss her with his kunai with centimeters. She grabbed his hand and let her hand with charka press into his neck, she throw him like he was nothing.

Kakashi tried to move but found out when he tried to move his right hand, his left leg moved.

Glaring at the kunoichi in front of him

"What the hell have you done?"

Sakura smirked

"Nothing much, I just let my charka disturb your nerves, and charka. But don't worry you'll be fine in few moments but as for now, you won't able to move"

Kakashi tried to move again couldn't.

Sakura chuckled but decided it was enough for today, she was low on charka, and it would look bad if she just left him just like that.

Walking forward to Kakashi, Sakura lowered her hand with charka and restored the balance in his charka again.

"That's it for today. Don't worry, I have a feeling you and I will have a lot of sparring battles from now on"

Kakashi got up on his feet.

"Sensei, are we finished for today?" he asked. Minato smiled

"Yes, we are, you're dismissed for today, see you tomorrow"

Kakashi was the first one to disappear. Rin chuckled, it had been a bit fun to see Sakura fight Kakashi.

"Hey, Rin I would you go and eat some ramen with me?" Obito asked looking hopeful.

Rin looked at Sakura who nodded encouraged her.

"Sure"

Obito looked like he got his dream fulfilled.

"Really?!"

Rin laughed and nodded, she turned to Sakura and Minato

"See you tomorrow Sensei"

Sakura waved and looked after them till they disappeared.

"I am amazing with your skills Sakura-san"

Sakura blinked and looked over her shoulder seeing Minato looking at her with respect.

"Why?" she asked curious why he would look at her with so much respect.

"Well, I almost guessed you would have the same strength as Tsunade but you still toke me by surprise, you even went easy on Kakashi"

Sakura frowned "You thought I would do some serious damage on the boy?"

Minato watched her under silence

"No, you seemed to know how far to go, I thought you wouldn't stop until he was beaten up badly"

"Yeah, I might have done it but I was low on charka so I decided to be nice today"

Sakura chuckled.

They started to walk; Sakura was surprised when Minato had asked her to join him for some ramen. Sakura didn't mind, she was hungry.

They arrived and saw Rin and Obito sitting already eating.

"aw… your so cute together" Sakura said, making both of them jump in their seat.

Obito turned around, and saw their sensei's standing behind them.

"Sensei?! What are you two doing here?"

"Well, last time I checked, this is a place where you eat ramen" Minato said smiling.

"Hello, Minato how are you today?" Teuchi said. Then he saw Sakura.

"And who is this beautiful lady? Where did you found her Minato?"

Minato blushed, Sakura looked confused.

"It's not like that Teuchi. She is on my team for a while to help me to train Rin"

"Oh really? Too bad, you two look cute together"

Sakura who realized what Teuchi had meant earlier, blushed but hearing the last comment, made her hide her face in her hands.

"Aw… Sakura-sensei is embraced." Rin said teasing.

Minato looked uncomfortable in his seat but said nothing.

"Well, Sakura it's your name?" Teuchi said smiling.

Sakura nodded

"Indeed it is"

"So, would you be so kind and convince Minato to start dating someone already? Because he does, all his fan girls will stop following him"

Sakura raised an eyebrow

"What? You're single? And here I thought you were dating someone" Sakura frowned.

Minato looked confused "What made you think that?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy

"Well, considering your looks, I bet you have no trouble to charm any girl in the village, so I thought you had already a girlfriend"

"Well sensei had a girlfriend for a month ago…" Obito muttered, but was silenced by Rin.

Sakura looked confused and became curious. That was something she wanted to hear.

"Obito, you know better than speak about that." Rin said, looking worried at Minato who had frowned.

_I better not ask about it_

"So…Teuchi, I want a miso ramen please" Sakura said. Minato looked at her like he was grateful that she didn't ask him about what Obito had said.

"It's ready in a moment, Minato you want you're usual ?"

"Yes please"

They take their seat and waited for their ramen. Sakura had a weird feeling. She was confused. What Kakashi had told her, around this time Minato and Kushina should have been dating already so why aren't they together?

_I need to find out exactly why they aren't together, which won't be easy considering Minato doesn't look like he wants to talk about it._

When their ramen finally come, they eat it under silence; Sakura was in her own world so she didn't notice Rin and Obito had already left them.

Minato glanced at the woman beside him. She looked like she was in deep thoughts.

He was curious about her. The Hokage didn't want talk so much about her. He suspected he missed something, like she had something she didn't want to tell him.

And to be fair, she was really beautiful.

Minato frowned at the thoughts coming up in his head.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, clearly confused

"Where did Obito and Rin go?"

Minato chuckled "They left for five minutes ago, you didn't notice?"

Sakura blushed; clearly embraced that she hadn't notice.

"I see."

Sakura was about to take up money to pay the ramen when Minato put down money on the table.

"I'll pay for yours"

Sakura directly started to protest

"There is no need for you to pay my ramen Minato."

Minato smiled making Sakura stop.

"I know, but I want to, besides it would be stupid of me to let such beautiful lady pay her own food, what a gentleman would I be if I didn't pay your food as well?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, knowing she won't win this.

"Fine, if you want to pay I won't stop you, it just feels wrong to let you pay my food"

"No need to worry, besides see it as a token for my gratitude that you made Rin running after Kakashi and you taught Kakashi a lesson"

TBC

**Hope you like the chapter. Anyway, School have started now so I'll do my best to keep writing and update, but I can't guarantee I'll update often. Just letting you know so you don't get worried that I don't update so much anymore. Please people, I know there are people reading this, don't forget to give me review, please I really want to get reviews. So I see it's worth continuing the story.**

**See you in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Love through time

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

When Sakura woke up, she rather stays in bed than go up; she had now two days in straight trained with Minato's team. This meant beat up Kakashi.

Today team Minato would go on a mission, so they would be gone a day. They would only get a scroll with news from the border.

Sakura looked up at the roof. She needed to get up; she knew that, Sakura closed her eyes, only to hear someone knocking on her window.

Looking up, she saw an ANBU.

Getting up quickly Sakura open the window to hear what the ANBU wanted.

"Sorry for waking you up, the Hokage wants to see you in his office within an hour."

Sakura nodded "all right, thank you"  
The ANBU disappeared and Sakura got herself ready to meet the old man.

_Wonder what the old man wants now?_

An hour later Sakura was standing in the Hokage's office.

"I'm glad to see you come Sakura" Sarutobi said.

"Hai, something wrong Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked concern.

"No, but there is someone I want you to meet, because you two will go on a mission and you'll leave in two hours"  
Sakura frowned but nodded.

"You may come in now"

Sakura heard the door open and a female voice spoke.

"Hey, your old man!"

Sakura turned around and saw a woman around the same age as her.

The woman's hair was put in a ponytail but even in that, the hair reached to her waist. The color was red as blood.

"Sakura, may I introduce you to Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina, this is Haruno Sakura you'll go on a mission together"

Kushina grinned "Nice to meet you Sakura" Sakura smiled

"Likewise Kushina-san"

Both women turned to the Hokage

"So what's our mission?"

"I want you two go to a village not too far from here to help the people. The village got attacked by group of bandits and I want you to find them and put an end to the attacks on the village."

"Hai"

"Good, this mission shouldn't be too difficult, pack at least for two days at least"

"Hai"

"Good, you're leaving in two hours, go home and pack, you're dismissed"

With that, the two women left the Hokage tower.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I haven't seen you around" Kushina started, Sakura smiled

"Don't worry it's all right, I have been on a long term mission and come back few days ago, so I wouldn't be surprised that you haven't seen me around"

Kushina chuckled nodding "True, well its going be nice to have a mission again. Felt months since I was on my last mission."

"Well, I barely come back when the Hokage asked me to help Minato-san to train his student Rin in medic" Sakura said.

Kushina looked at her curious

"Eh? You have trained Rin? So you're a medic ninja?"

"Yeah, I am. Trained by Tsunade herself. Do you know Minato-san?"

Kushina nodded

"Yeah, kind of, we dated for a while and we broke up not too long ago"

Sakura frowned "oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up"

Kushina shake her head "You couldn't know that, it's all right, it was a mutual break up. We both realized we weren't meant for each other."

Sakura frowned.

"Oh, but you must have some feeling for each other?"

Kushina looked curious at Sakura

"Well we had but then just like that, we drifted apart slowly."

"Oh, well I started to think considering how Minato-san reacted when Obito mentioned that he had a girlfriend and then Rin scolded him for mentioned it, he looked a bit upset"

Kushina shrugged "he is always like that. He'll get over it, he just find another girl. Shouldn't be too difficult considering with his looks."

"You don't say" Sakura muttered looking away, making Kushina look at her with a sly look on her face.

"Now what's make you say that? Could it be, Minato have already got to you?"

"No! I mean… sure he is good looking, but I won't let that get me. I have duties; I won't let some handsome guy interfering with my work. "

"Sakura, have you had someone you really liked before?" Kushina asked seriously.

"Yeah, but I got my heart broken by him, and since then I haven't let any guy get too close to me. Can't risk go through the pain again it was hard the first time"

"Ouch that guy must been a totally jerk"

Sakura smiled a sad smile

"Yes he was"

"Well, my apartment is in the other way, being seeing you at the gate" Kushina said grinned.

"Yeah, see you"

They hurried both to their apartment to start packing.

Sakura arrived to her apartment and started to pack but at the same time, she was thinking what Kushina had told her.

She and Minato had drifted apart, but how could they? They should be happy together and it sounds Kushina had already moved on and got over Minato.

_What should I do? If they aren't together, Naruto might not been born, which he must. I won't be able to forgive myself if it's my fault that he won't be born._

Sakura finished packing and left her apartment and headed towards the gate to meet Kushina.

Sakura didn't need to wait so long before Kushina arrived.

"Now then, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go" Sakura said and they headed towards the small village.

After four hours they arrived to the village. They were greeted by the head of the village.

"I'm grateful Konoha could send ninja to help us with the bandits, they destroy and hurt the people"

"Is there any people who is injured right now?" Sakura asked.

The older man nodded

"Would you mind to take me to those?"

The older man started to walk through the village Sakura and Kushina following him.

They arrived to a house where a girl opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello Yuuki how are your parents?"  
"They gets worse I don't know what to do" the girl known as Yuuki sobbed, started to cry. Sakura come forward to the girl.

"Hey there, no need to cry, I can help you parents"

Yuuki looked up tears in her eyes "you can?" Sakura nodded

"Yes would you mind to take me to them?"

Yuuki walked in and they followed the girl. They walked up couple of stairs and come to a room where her parents were laying the bed.

Sakura walked up to the couple and put her hands on the man's chest and focused her charka.

Not too long the man slowly started to wake up. He looked surprised seeing Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you, I'm a medic ninja" Sakura said softly.

"Thank you" the man said smiling a small smile.

Soon Sakura was finished with the man and went to the woman.

Kushina watched when Sakura healed the couple within minutes. Kushina was amazed by Sakura's skill as medic.

_No wonder the Hokage asked her to train Rin. She is amazing._

Within the next hour the couple had been able to get up from the bed on days.

Sakura and Kushina along the older man they left that family.

"Now you two, I really hope you can put an end on these bandits. They destroy everything."

"We promise that we'll handle the bandits, they won't be a trouble for your village again sir." Kushina said.

Sakura could see strength in Kushina's eyes.

"I trust you, and I'll leave this to you"

An hour later after getting thing arranged, Kushina and Sakura decided to find something to eat.

They found a small restaurant where they could eat.

"Sakura, in the future, do you want have a family?" Kushina suddenly asked.

Sakura was taken aback by the question.

"Yeah, I want. Just need to meet the right guy, do you want to have a family?"

Kushina nodded "Yeah, I would love too. Having children to love and rise."

Kushina sighed looked out through the window but soon she focused on Sakura again.

"But for now, my duty as kunoichi comes first. Until I meet the right guy"

Meanwhile

Minato forced himself to not groan, he was getting a headache and a terrible one too. Obito and Kakashi were arguing again.

Rin looked annoyed, thanks to Sakura, she had started to see how much of a jerk Kakashi was. And it was a bit annoying.

"Can't you stop being a jerk?!" Obito said glaring at Kakashi who didn't look like he was listening

"Stop being such crybaby Obito…"

"Enough!" Minato said looking serious at the boys.

"You two is always fighting, you need to understand in order to do mission you must be able to work as a team work together not against each other!"

"Sorry Sensei"

Minato sighed

"Now, let's get out of here, we got what we came for. Let's return to Konoha"

"Hai!"

Team Minato headed back to Konoha.

Sakura landed quietly on the ground. Kushina not too far from her. They had found trace of the bandits and followed the trace and found the bandits hideout. There were fifteen men in the group. And they all would meet their end tonight.

Kushina slowly toke up kunai, she was ready to strike, Sakura could tell from her place.

Kushina looked at Sakura who nodded it was time.

They must be quick to kill them, without any mistake.

Kushina disappeared up into the trees hiding, while Sakura stayed on the ground.

Sakura saw Kushina jumped down behind a sleeping man and she raised her kunai and killed the man.

Sakura saw the others waking up; she rushed forward killing the closet to her in a second.

The battle began

Sakura throw the man to the ground and saw two coming towards her, weapons in their hands. Sakura focused her charka in her fists and punched both of them in their stomach, making them fly towards tree.

Kushina had no problem, she toke down one by one.

And soon all of the bandits were dead.

"Well, this didn't last long" Kushina said, cleaning her kunai from all the blood.

Sakura nodded

"Well, perhaps it's good it didn't last too long."

"Shall we take something with us?" Kushina asked looking at the weapon lying around on the ground.

Sakura looked at the stuff.

"Well, why not, the people of the village can sell the weapon"

"All right then" Kushina said and did a hand sign

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Eight clones of Kushina appeared and started to gather the stuff they could take back to the village.

"They will be happy at least" Sakura said.

An hour later they arrived back to the village with all the stuff.

The head of the Village was overjoyed when they told him the bandits had been taken care of and the people could sell the weapon they didn't need themselves.

They returned to the hotel where they were staying. Sakura collapsed on the bed.

"Tired?" Kushina said

Sakura looked at Kushina and saw Kushina tried to now yawn.

"I'm not the only one who is tired here" Sakura answered the red haired kunoichi.

Kushina grinned "Well, sleep then. We go back to Konoha tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Sakura muttered tiredly.

Kushina lay down on her bed and soon they both were sleeping.

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly she fall asleep

_Wonder how it goes for Minato and his team?_

Meanwhile just as Sakura had fall asleep, team Minato had finally arrived to Konoha.

They all exhausted. They went to the Hokage tower.

Coming to the office, they noticed Sarutobi was still there working.

"Come in" Sarutobi said, hearing Minato who knocked

"Good evening Hokage-sama" Minato said

Sarutobi looked up and saw Minato and his team

"Oh, hello Minato, back already?"

"Hai" Minato walked up to Sarutobi and gave him the scroll

"Here is the scroll with news sir"

"Thank you, you have done well, you may leave"

"Sensei, are we going to train tomorrow?" Kakashi asked looking at Minato.

"I don't know Kakashi; I think it's better to rest tomorrow"

"No, I want to train" Obito protested.

Rin rolled her eyes at the boys.

Minato looked at Rin "What do you say?"

"Well, is Sakura-sensei going to be there?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I sent Sakura on a mission earlier today but they should return either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" Sarutobi said gently, seeing how disappointed Rin was hearing her sensei in medic was on a mission.

"Who is with Sakura?" Minato asked, concerned. Sarutobi smiled.

"Uzumaki Kushina"

Minato frowned "You sent Kushina with Sakura?"

"Yes, and its seems they got along just fine those two, and that's why I'm sure they will be back tomorrow"

Obito saw the look Minato had when the Hokage had mentioned Kushina. How their sensei could in one moment be in love with that woman and dating her, then a second after they broke up.

"Love sure is complicated" Obito muttered hoping his sensei wouldn't catch it, but Rin did.

She nodded "Indeed it is"

"Now then, you can go home and sleep" Sarutobi said looking at the shinobi in front of him.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi chuckled when the door was closed. He had heard what Obito had said and he was sure Minato had heard it as well.

"You're so right about that Obito" Sarutobi said looking at the door.

Sakura woke up by Kushina shake her shoulder.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Get up now so we can get back to Konoha."

"I'm coming" Sakura said forcing herself into a sitting position.

"Geez, never imagined you were a morning person Kushina-san" Sakura said rubbing her eyes

"Only on mission, I get up early. When I'm home I can sleep late."

Kushina sat down on her bed, already dressed and ready to go.

"Well, I better get ready then" Sakura yawned but started to get dressed.

About an hour later, they told the old man goodbye and left the village and headed back to Konoha.

Sakura noticed Kushina wanted get back to Konoha soon as possible.

"Why are you in such of hurry to get back to Konoha?" Sakura asked, looking at Kushina who was in front of her.

"Because Tsume are and Mikoto are going to introduce me to a friend to them. A guy, his name is Shiki."

Sakura frowned, but said nothing.

Things were changing and she has yet to begun to do anything to make the past to change, only her presence in the past make things change.

_I really need to be careful from now on_

A couple of hours later, they finally started to see the gates of Konoha.

"Finally" Kushina muttered.

They jumped down of the trees and landed on the ground not too far from the gate. The gate guards looked up.

"Welcome back Kushina-san and Sakura-san" the guards said. Both of them nodded and walked through the gates and towards the Hokage tower. To leave their rapport of the mission.

"Well some things never change huh?" Kushina said and pointed at front of them.

Sakura looked up and saw Obito running through the streets, towards the training grounds.

"Guess Minato and his team are back already." Sakura said, looking after the late Uchiha.

Kushina nodded "Yeah, come on; let's leave the stupid rapport to the old man"

They finally arrived to the Hokage tower. Sakura was hungry and wanted to get something to eat.

Not bothering with Knocking, Kushina opened the door to Sarutobi's office and looked in.

"Can we come in old man?" Kushina asked, getting the Hokage's attention.

"Kushina? Are you back already? I didn't expect you yet, at least until later"

Kushina grinned and walked in; Sakura followed her and closed the door.

"We were quick" Kushina said, giving a scroll to Sarutobi.

"The mission was success; the bandits will not bother the village again." Sakura said.

"That's good. Now then, you two may leave"

Kushina hurried out of the office and sakura was about leave as well when Sarutobi called out her name

"Sakura would you mind to stay? I need have a word with you"

"Hai" Sakura sat down and waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Something is bothering you?" Sarutobi said looking straight at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little.

"You really can read one easily hokage-sama"

"Well, I have been told I got better with the time. Did something happen on the mission?"

Sakura shake her head "no it's just that, I realize just being here in the past, things have change without I have done anything."

"Is something about Kushina?"

Sakura hesitated but nodded "And Minato-san"

Sarutobi nodded knowing already what Sakura meant.

"Well it can't be helped Sakura. You were sent here to change things. Don't worry; I'm sure things will be fine in the end. Speaking of which your student, Rin was disappointed that you were on a mission. I think you should go and let them know you're back"

Sakura nodded. "I will"

Sakura stood up and was about to leave before she looked at Sarutobi.  
"Thank you hokage-sama for listening"

Sarutobi nodded. "Of course, you do have a huge task on your shoulders. Such young woman shouldn't be forced to bear such burden."

Sakura nodded slowly "yeah but had no choice unfortunate. I'll take my leave now hokage-sama"

"Dismissed" Sarutobi said watching Sakura leaving his office.

Sakura closed the door. Sighing she walked away from the door and out of the hokage tower.

Sakura decided to go and see Rin.

Sakura arrived to the training ground and saw Kakashi and Obito fighting. Rin was sitting beside Minato talking with him.

Rin looked up and saw Sakura coming.

"Sakura-sensei, you're back from your mission!" Rin got up and ran to Sakura.

Both Kakashi and Obito stopped sparring and saw Sakura.

"Hello to you too" Sakura said smiling.

"How did your mission go?" Minato asked who also got up and walked up to her.

Sakura shrugged "nothing too bad, taking care of a group of bandits."

"When did you come back?" Obito asked.

"Sakura crossed her arms smirking

"Around the time you were running to the training grounds. I had just walked through the gates when I saw you running as your life depended on it."

Obito blinked and got nervous.

"You were late for training" Sakura said.

"He was" Minato confirmed for her.

"But sensei! I had a good reason today for being late"

Kakashi snorted, but ignored the glare Obito was giving him.

Sakura sweat dropped

"Are they always like that?" Sakura asked Minato who nodded

"Sadly yes, but don't worry you'll get used to it, I did."

"HEY" both of them exclaimed looking at their sensei.

"Hey Sakura-sensei, can you help me to train today?"

Sakura looked at Rin and nodded

"Of course"

Rin smiled, making sakura smile back to her.

"Let's get started then"

TBC

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update. I hope you will forgive me.**

**I have been busy with school, that's my reason.**

**Hope you like it and you'll give me a review. **

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love through time

Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

It has been a month since Sakura had arrived in the past. Slowly she got used to the fact she were in the past to change things. Since she joined Minato's team, Sakura had the fun to fight with Kakashi. Now she get back on him for being late for her team's training.

Not that the young Kakashi know she was his future student.

She forced herself to not call Kakashi for sensei, it was difficult but she managed.

Almost

There where times, where she almost slipped and Minato of course noticed. Sakura quickly corrected herself, hoping Minato wouldn't notice her being nervous.

"_But since when did I have such luck?"_

Sakura thought dryly glaring her reflection in the mirror.

_He is getting suspicious, as if he knows I'm hiding something. However then again… it's the future Yondaime Hokage we are talking about, Naruto's father._

Sakura felt a sting of pain in her chest, just thinking about Naruto hurt. Sakura couldn't help feeling worried about him. What if he wasn't born? Then who would become the child of the prophecy and become the savior of the whole shinobi world? Who would have the strength to stand up to Madara?

No one

Sakura clenched her fists, closing her eyes trying to not let the tears to fall. She refused to cry. She needed to be strong to do this; no matter what she couldn't fail or she wasn't allowed to fail to change the past to stop the future to happen.

Open her eyes again Sakura sighed and turned her back to the mirror. It was time for her to meet Minato and his students for some training.

Arriving to the training ground she saw Minato and Obito, Rin and Kakashi already there waiting.

Frowning Sakura looked at Obito

"I am late?" Sakura asked and looked at Minato who chuckled

"No, it just Obito arrived early today"

"Really why is that?" Sakura asked curious and a bit worried.

"We are to meet with the Hokage; I think we have a mission to do" Minato said who had been sitting under a tree, stood up.

"Finally a mission, I have been waiting for this, just wait Kakashi, this time I'll prove to you that I'm not weak"

Obito said determined, making Kakashi roll his eyes.

"Whatever, don't get in my way Obito"

Sakura sighed and followed Minato and Rin, the boys also following them.

Coming to the office of the Hokage, Minato knocked on the door and waited for an answer from the Hokage to enter.

"Come in"

Team Minato and Sakura walked in and saw Sandaime sitting behind the desk, looking tired.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Minato asked looking at Sarutobi who nodded "Indeed, I have a mission for you. As you know, we're in middle of a war, and we need you to go out on the field you know the kannabi Bridge"

"Hai"

"I need you to go to that bridge to destroy it, to prevent the Iwa forces to receive their supplies"

Sakura tensed, knowing what the mission was.

_It was on that mission Obito was killed_

"But I need you Minato go to the border to help our forces to take down the enemies, our forces there are outnumbered and need your help. Soon as possible, Sakura will lead your students and destroy the bridge while you doing that, I'm sure Sakura can do that I'm right?"

Sakura looked up and saw the Hokage looking at her.

"Hai Hokage-sama" She said. She may look confident at the outside but inside she was terrified. How would she be able to change this mission to keep Obito alive and not to join Madara?

"Well that was that, I need you leave in two hours so prepare yourselves"

"Hai" the kids had just walked out and Sakura and Minato was about to walk out when Sarutobi called out to Sakura.

"Sakura would you please stay? I need have a word with you"

Sakura looked back at the Hokage and then at Minato who had stopped at the door looking confused

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Leave us for the moment Minato" Sarutobi said smiling a small smile when Minato quickly nodded and closed the door after him. Leaving Sakura with the Hokage.

"Something is wrong Sakura; Minato may not notice I sure do"

Sakura sighed. Of course he would notice she tensed when he told them the mission.

"well, it's rather difficult, Hokage-sama"

"You know something about this mission?"

"Hai, you see, when I become a genin, Kakashi was my sensei and he told us about this mission…"

"I see. Did someone die?" Sakura looked at Sarutobi who looked worried.

"Obito"

Sarutobi closed his eyes.

"But I need to save his life; if he didn't "died" he wouldn't turn as bad he did in the future"

"I see, and then I suggest you do everything you can do to change that fact. Is there something else bothering you?"

Sakura bite her lip "I think Minato is suspicious, I have done my best to not slip but he might know there is something I'm hiding from him."

"I see. I was wondering when he would catch on it. We have to wait till the time is right to tell him. Until then, try to not slip up" Sarutobi said chuckling.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"You should leave now, so you can prepare yourself for the mission, good luck you'll need it"

"Hai"

With that Sakura left in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

Appearing in her apartment, Sakura hurried to get herself ready for the mission.

Having everything she needed, Sakura sat down at the coach and toke a deep breath. She needed to focus on the mission. She needed to make sure Kakashi would change his attitude and Obito would survive.

Then something falls out of her bag, a picture.

Taking it Sakura eyes widen.

It was the picture of team seven.

Sakura felt pain in her heart, remembering that time the photo had been taken. When they had graduated and become genin. That time when team 7 was torn apart.

_I swear Kakashi-sensei, I will save Obito no matter what, and you'll have your best friend alive. I won't let Madara get him._

Sakura stood up and toke her bag, putting the picture in the bag and left her apartment to meet Minato and his team.

It was time for her to do what she were supposed to do here

Meanwhile

Minato arrived at the gate, seeing only Rin and Kakashi being there. So the ones they need to wait for is Obito and Sakura.

Minato frowned remembered the Hokage wanted talk with her for some reason. For some reason he could tell Sakura was hiding something for him. If the Hokage knew it, he wasn't sure, but he just hoped whatever Sakura was hiding, wasn't so important.

It was odd to appear from nowhere just like that she did.

That had been bugging him for a while. Even if she had been on a long term mission, he should at least have seen her in the village before. She was around his age and he can't remember any girl who was in the academy back then who had pink hair.

So where did she come from?

Just then Obito came running and stopped in front of Minato gasping for air.

"Are I am late?"

"No. you aren't for once in your life" Kakashi answered

Obito was about to retort when Sakura landed behind him.

"Don't start a fight now Obito" Sakura said smiling.

Obito turned around, and saw Sakura standing behind him.

"What? I come before you Sakura-Chan? How is that possible?"

Sakura just smiled and shrugged.

"Now then, since everyone is here, let's go" Minato said and the mission started.

They traveled for a couple of hours till they decided to take a break.

Sakura was sitting on a rock with Rin beside her.

"Now then soon we will split, your three will follow Sakura's orders is that clear?" Minato said clearly looking at his students, especially at Kakashi and Obito.

"Why? Since I just become Jounin I thought I would lead them on this?" Kakashi asked, looked annoyed.

"You heard the Hokage Kakashi, he said Sakura would be leading your three, I'm sure he have a good reason for this."

Kakashi looked annoyed but said nothing.

Sakura suspected Kakashi wanted to prove to Minato he could lead a team of his own, since he is now a Jounin.

"I hope you can handle them" Minato said, looking at Sakura who nodded.

"Of course I can"

Minato looked at Sakura for a brief moment before standing up.

"I'll leave you now then, I'll join you soon as possible I can, don't take any risks now"

"Hai"

Minato left them in a yellow flash.

Sakura stood up, taking her bag.

"Now then are you ready to continue?"

"Hai"

"Let's go"

Two hours later they were in the forest. Sakura was trying to sense any enemy presence all the time, not letting her guard down.

Suddenly she stopped raising her hand to make the others to stop.

Kakashi noticed as well and put a finger over his lips so Obito and Rin knew they must keep quiet.

Sakura toke a kunai from her holster and tried to detect where the enemy was hiding.

She heard Kakashi move slightly and from the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi taking a kunai. He looked at her and Sakura made a quick nod.

Kakashi throw the kunai and not soon enough a shinobi of Iwa appeared.

"Please sensei, let me take care of him" Kakashi said and started to do the hand seals Sakura knew so well.

"Kakashi wait..." Sakura said too late. Kakashi were already running towards the enemy with the chidori ready to strike.

"Obito be prepared, Rin stay with Obito!"

Without looking at them, Sakura went after Kakashi who were attacking shadow clones; he didn't see the real one coming at his right ready to strike for a kill.

Shushed over to Kakashi she blocked the kunai which would hit Kakashi with her own kunai.

Focusing charka in her hand, Sakura pushed her hand on the enemy's chest, making his heart to stop.

The enemy fell down on the ground and didn't move.

Kakashi stood behind Sakura and saw the dead body.

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, who refused to meet her eyes.

"Kakashi, that is one powerful jutsu, you create it?"

"Hai"

Sakura looked over to Obito and Rin who came over to them.

"It was indeed a powerful jutsu but unfortunate it's dangerous for you to use it. Since the attack is too quick, you didn't notice the enemy who noticed you didn't see him. You could risk your teammate's lives with that so please don't use that again okay?"

Kakashi glared at the ground but nodded.

"Good, now then don't let your guard down, from here on, we probably will meet more Iwa shinobi. We try to get pass them without them notice we are here."

"Hai"

"Let's continue forward"

They continued forward, without meeting another shinobi from Iwa.

Sakura was worried

_It shouldn't be so easy to get to the bridge, I guess that shinobi we killed earlier was on recon mission to see if there was any enemy shinobi, so only time can tell when next attack will happen._

Sakura didn't notice the enemy shinobi who had been following them.

Suddenly from nowhere kunai come flying towards them, making them scatter.

Sakura was so focused onto try find the enemy when she heard Rin´s scream.

Rin was knocked unconscious and was captured by the Iwa shinobi.

"Well what do we have here? Konoha shinobi? Sorry I take this one with me"

Before anyone could do anything he was gone with Rin.

_Damn it! How could I let this happen?!_

Sakura landed beside Obito and Kakashi

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah but Rin…!" Obito exclaimed worried.

"Don't worry we'll get her back, I promise" Sakura said serious.

"Yeah but we should do the mission first. They won't kill her right away, since she is a medic ninja, so they will use her to get information of our mission."

Sakura glared at him.

"No, I don't care about the mission, Rin is more important!" Obito said glaring at his teammate.

"Obito is right, Kakashi. We won't leave her behind. You will follow my orders got it? We can get Rin and still do the mission."

Kakashi glared at Sakura.

"Don't you understand what happen to those who break the rules of our village?"

Sakura snorted

"I'm fully aware of that, those who break the rules are trash but you know what Kakashi? I had a pretty awesome sensei who taught me this.

"_**Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash"**_

"I'm fully aware that your attitude problem is because what happens to your fathers, who abandon the mission to save his comrades. But you know what? For me, maybe for Obito as well, Sakumo Hatake was and still is a hero who saved his comrade even if they hated him for that. I have never abandoned my comrades and I won't start now!"

Obito looked shocked to hear that but nodded

"Yeah, Sakumo will always be a hero for me no matter what. He knew what's important for him."

Kakashi was about said but Obito punched him. Shocked by this Kakashi stumbled a bit backwards, looking at Obito.

"To be honest, I despised your because of your attitude, but it doesn't matter, for me you are my teammate. If you were kidnapped instead for Rin, I would still go after them to save you, because you are one of my important people! Thanks to you I can become stronger. I hate that part of you that you can see I just want get along but you refuse!"

Kakashi looked more shocked than earlier.

"Kakashi, we will go after the enemy to save Rin, you can choose to go with us or rather continue to the bridge."

"…"

Sakura sensing she wouldn't get any answer from him, turned to Obito.

"Come on Obito, we have a teammate to save"

"Hai"

When they just were to leave they were stopped.

"Wait…"

Sakura looked back at Kakashi who looked down at the ground.

"I'll go with you"

Sakura smiled and so did Obito

"Then let's go!" Obito said.

Sakura bite her lip when she saw the cave where the enemy was hiding and held Rin captured.

_Its now, or never, I need keep close to Obito and Kakashi to keep them out of getting crushed by rocks, there is no way I'll let any of them get killed._

"Now what?" Obito asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; she could sense a charka in the trees.

"We're not alone" Sakura stated.

Obito tensed hearing that, and Kakashi tried to use his senses and nose trying to find an unfamiliar scent.

Suddenly an Iwa Shinobi appeared behind Obito and raised his hand which held a kunai.

Kakashi sensed him and used his father's tanto to attack the enemy and get between Obito and the Iwa.

Unfortunately, the kunai slashed over Kakashi left eye.

The Iwa disappeared as quick he appeared.

"Kakashi are you all right?" Obito asked worried about his friend.

Sakura went to Kakashi and tried to heal the damage the Iwa had done.

"I'm sorry but it seems he got a critical hit on you. The eye is too damaged for me to heal. Either you can choose to be blind on that eye or we can transplant another eye there when this is over." Sakura said softly.

Kakashi nodded and let Sakura put bandage over his damage eye.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" Obito said, looking down at the ground.

"No Obito it wasn't your fault, and don't you dare start to cry about it okay" Kakashi said seriously, making Obito look up at in surprise.

Then he clenched his fists.

"No more…"

The Iwa who was invisible approached Obito from behind to kill him, but suddenly Obito turned around, a kunai in his hand and stabbed the Iwa.

"NO more I'll hesitate, I will protect my precious people!"

The Iwa appeared; looking shocked and coughed up some blood.

"How…? How did you see me?" Then he collapsed.

Sakura looked shocked "Obito?"

Obito turned around, and Sakura saw the sharingan in his usual black eyes.

"You activated your sharingan!" Kakashi said in disbelief. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Good job Obito!"

"Wow, so this is my sharingan? I can see the charka flowing through my veins. It's amazing"

Sakura felt proud that Obito had activated his Kekkei genkai, but it was no time to celebrate, they had a teammate to save.

"We must hurry to save Rin, Kakashi how are you eye?"

"I'm fine, let's go. Who knows how long Rin will last"

"Hai"

They landed outside the entrance of the cave where they held Rin prisoned. There was a shinobi using his genjutsu trying to make her reveal anything of their mission.

Sakura, with skills as a jounin shinobi, came up behind the enemy and knocked lightly on his shoulder, making him to turn around. When he did Sakura punched him in the face, making him fly towards the wall, unconscious. Kakashi ran up to Rin and break the genjutsu, Obito was standing beside him grinning.

"Kakashi? Obito?" Rin asked confused.  
"We are here to save you!" Obito said.

"Untie her! Enemy is approaching!" Sakura said, sensing unknown charka getting closer to the cave.

Kakashi toke a kunai and cut the rope and together they ran out from the cave only to be stopped by another shinobi of rock.

"You won't get pass me!" he started to hand signs and Sakura focused her charka in her hands and ran up to the shinobi and with skills being a medic ninja, Sakura used her charka filled hands as weapon, Sakura slashed him over the chest.

"Get out now!" she screamed at the younger shinobi. Kakashi grabbed both Obito and Rin and ran out from the cave, with Sakura behind them.

When they come out, they found a lot of shinobi of rock waiting for them to come out.

"Damn it!" Sakura said, gritting her teeth. The odds were against them that were for sure. How they in the original timeline manage to survive this Sakura have no clue. She saw no solution how they would get out of this one.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Kakashi taking up a three-pronged kunai with a seal on it. Sakura recognize it. It was one of Minato's kunai.

The rock shinobi started to attack and Sakura had her hands full to keep an eye on the three students of Minato. She just hoped Kakashi used that kunai wisely. Or they would surely be dead soon.

A shinobi raised his hand with a kunai to slash Rin, Kakashi throw the kunai towards the enemy and it didn't take many seconds Minato appeared from nowhere and killed that shinobi. When the rock shinobi saw the yellow flash they left the battle quickly, not wanting to fight Konoha's yellow flash, knowing there is a flee-on-site order if they would meet Namikaze Minato on the battlefield.

"Are you four all right, Kakashi what happen to your eye?"

Sakura sighed "That is a long story." She said and rubbed her forehead. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than rest.

"To make a long story short, we got ambushed and was about to hit Obito when Kakashi jumped in and take the hit instead. Unfortunately, the damage on the eye is too much; he won't able to see on that eye anymore." Sakura said.

_At least now I know how you got the scare over your eye sensei_

"And we got ambushed and Rin got kidnapped and we saved her and here we are now" Kakashi said looking blankly at Minato.

Minato blinked

"Rin got kidnapped?"

"As Kakashi said, ambush", but at least she didn't reveal anything about our mission." Obito said smiling; looking at Rin who looked a bit ashamed, as if it was her fault this had happen and apparently, Minato saw that.

"It wasn't your fault Rin, it could happen to anyone."

"Exactly, it did happen to me once" Sakura said, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

Rin looked up at her

"Really? It did?"

Sakura smiled nodded "yeah, and it didn't get better when my beloved teammates found out I got caught." Sakura chuckled.

"What happen?" Rin asked.

"My teammates come and get me, and they beat the crap of the enemy. " Sakura said dryly.

"Wow, your teammates must really care for you" Obito said.

"Nah, they are like brothers; annoying and overprotected. It was enough if a guy just said 'hi' to me they warn the guy to stay away from me unless he had a death wish, so you can imagine what it was like when they found out I was dating"

Rin winched "ouch"

Minato chuckled "Can't really blame them"

Sakura blinked but suppressed a blush.

"Funny Minato, hey enough of me, don't we have a mission to finish?"  
"Right" Obito said grinning.

"Bet I get to the bridge before you Kakashi"  
Kakashi grinned but no one saw the grin because of the mask.

"I'm not so sure of that Obito. I think I'll get there first"

"Hey, less talking, let's go already" Sakura said, her right eye twitched. She were tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Annoying" Sakura said under her breath but Minato heard her.

"And here I thought you had got used to them Sakura-Chan"

Sakura rolled her eyes

"Let's go before they destroy something else" she started to walk the same direction as Obito and Kakashi had run off to when Minato grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking.

Turning around Sakura looked at Minato frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Thank you for keeping them safe." Minato said a small smile on his lips.

"You were worried about them?"

"Yes, I had a bad feeling something would happen to them, and it did, but at least they are alive."

Sakura nodded. "Of course, let's go before they start to wonder where we are, we shouldn't let them wander away like this."  
"Let's go then" Minato said and they followed the students to finish the mission.

A day later Team Minato returned to Konoha. Sakura smiled when she saw the three students walking in front of her, knowing she had managed to save and hopefully she had changed they fate.

_I swear I will save our home… Naruto. That's my promise and I won't go back on my words. For everyone's sake I will stop Madara. _

Sakura followed Team Minato unaware of the truth would about her would be out sooner than she thought.

**TBC**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I apologize for not putting up this chapter sooner. I lost my inspiration to write on my stories and I had a lot of things to do so I had no time to write anything. I will try to do my best to write next chapter on this story and my others but I can't promise anything when I will update "the different path we take" because unfortunately I got new ideas for new stories and I can't get them out of my head. **


End file.
